Dyskusja:Włoska myśl strategiczna na Dzikim Zachodzie. To może się udać/@comment-27884882-20191127235306
Trzeci odcinek, trzeci komentarz... I to chyba tyle słowem wstępu. Dobrze... To po kolei! Klimat to jest oddany wzorowo i jest to bezpośrednia konsekwencja tego, że piszesz w lokacji, którą tak lubisz i jest tobie bliska. Nie brakuje w tej kwestii niczego. Lokacje opisane są należycie. Większość opisu poświęcasz czynnościom, a wygląd miejsc pozostawiasz wyobraźni. W punkt. Podsuwając drobne środki w mojej (przynajmniej) głowie tworzy się bardzo zadowalający efekt. Jest to klasyka, ale taka... enchantowana. Jest doroślej, więcej wątków. Każda postać oferuje jakiś, nazwę to... stereotyp, którego dotychczas nie było. Próbuję po prostu znowu skomplementować cast, to jak dobrze jest dobrany, prowadzony/rozwijany. Odniosę się przy okazji tego do paru postaci... Alice... albo Black Kitty. Ty chyba nie dasz rady bez nimfomanki, c nie? ;p Ale ta zmiana MEGA na plus w moim odczuciu, bo jest to coś bez czego Alice stałaby się bardzo przewidywalna. Wierzyłem, że uda ci się z niej coś wycisnąc i oto jest. Z potencjalnego miejsca, które jej dawałem skoczyła (remind me to zeedytować predykcje). Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że będę mógł się doczepić, że ten wątek, ta zmiana taka nagła... Ale po chwili czytania zdałem sobie sprawę, że dobrze to zrobiłeś. Po wątku z Angie się bynajmniej tego nie spodziewałem w poprzednim odcinku... Levi/Olimpia/Colt i inne umysły startegiczne dzisiaj wrzucam trochę do jednego worka. Strategi jest dużo, odczuwalnie więcej niż dotychczas, każdy prawie Coś ma... To dobrze! Chyba już o tym wspominałem, ale to jest taki znak ciągłości serii. W nowych sezonach survivora np. wszyscy od początku myślą o sojuszach! Wydaje mi się, że bardzo dobrze odczytuję drugie dna tych wątków. Wybitnie podoba mi się "mój" Jean Robert, kocham Lukasa, podoba mi się rozwój Olimpii. Wątek Leviego z hostami... też bardzo in plus. Wszystkie moje wymagania spełnione. Rozpisać bym się mógł także o innych osobach, ale aż szkoda miejsca. Znowu zrobię worek! Candy, Teddy, Evelynn - dostają swój czas na rozwój, robi się character development... Póki co mają taką bardziej minor rolę, ale daję im czas. Fajnie jest to zrównoważone przez ciebie jak czasem jedni bardziej lśnią, a czasem inni. Osobny punkt dla ludycznego Remigiusza. W parze z Alice zaspokoił moje komediowe pragnienia :3 Domina... ah... Kocham nawiązania i aluzje i tyle w temacie <3 Często szukam w fikcjach "czegoś ekstra" to jest jedna z tych ekstra rzeczy, która sprawia, że jest to obecnie mój ulubiony fick, który coraz widoczniej aspiruje do zdeklasowania mojego lidera topki, który się tam trzymał no długo, z 3 lata :o Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Layla i Chris! Przyznam, do tej pory lubiłem ich ale zastanawiało mnie jaki "model" hosta obejmą. Widzę już, że nie będą mieli osobnej, porywajacej fabuły, a (prawdopodobnie) stały i genialny poziom ciekawego tła. Wątek Christophera z Lukasem wypalił świetnie <3 Ich miłostki opisujesz genialnie. Nic dodać nic ująć! Zadanie! Nie wild westowe, ale z odwołaniem do serii... Nie lubię quizów na ogół, ale tu mi się spodobało z uwagii na to przypomnienie momentów serii... Jestem raczej obiektywny i krytyczny z natury, to nie tak, że mi się wszystko podoba - to po prostu jest zajebiste, a czepiać się dla czepiania nawet trudno, tak by samemu nie wjechać na siebie xD Wracając... Trochę się przez chwilę zgubiłem przy opisie rules... Ale się odnalazłem. Podsumowanie... No nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Oby ci nie zabrakło motywacji... Nie zabraknie! Nie pozwolę *śmiech* Jest genialnie, ciekawie... Nie wypiszę wszystkiego, by sobie zachować na kolejne kilkanaście komentarzy. '''10/10 '''i czekam na więcej! Faworyci: Jean Robert, Lukas, Olimpia, Black Kitty, Vera Anty-fav: Neko, Frankie, Takoda Zastanawiam się: Levi...